Blind Mercenary
by Gigadragon
Summary: Hiro is a blind waterbending mercenary sent to get Korra's help for a very important mission. But what happens when he stumbles into Bolin? Sparks fly as team Avatar goes up against the three triads. The Agni Kai.The Triple threats.The Red monsoon.And themselves. Will love triumph? BolinXMale OC. rated T for teen and eventually M for mature. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

HI! I've worked really hard on this story so please no flames. And** WARNING THIS STORY WILL HAVE FIGHTING AND BOLINX(male) OC! It will have malexmale smut, fluff, cuteness, and all that jazz. **This is my first time writing stories so contructive comments will be nice. T for teen for now and M for mature for later.

Looking at the air temple from the bridge atop the back of a Shirshu a boy sat with a smile on his face. His white eyes seemed to reflect the colors. He had on a black vest, black pants, cloths you would often see on someone who was a mercernary. The sunseted at such an angle that it made the statue if Aang seem to lighten up. The boy sighed, causing the Shirshu to stir. "Calm down Ying. Im just talking in the view. Well sort of." He scratched Ying's head and the animal started to walk off down the street. "A blind man can only dream."  
_

"C'mon Mako catch up!" Bolin ran down the street with Mako following closely. Pabu held on to his shoulder, making a sound that could be laughing. The sun had long went down and the moon held its place high in the sky. "Wait Bolin, I thought you said we're just going to buy dumplings."

"I want to go to the park now. Me and Pabu have been traped inside for two days! I need to use all my energy on somethign."

"Then why dont you practice your be-"

"Boring!" Bolin said and passed throught the park gates.

The park seemed to be silent as afew people strolled along. Bolin's running slowed down to a stop and Pabu jumped off. Pabu and Bolin were having fun among the trees and Mako caught up. Before he could grab his brother, scold him, and drag his butt back to the arena, he saw a large animal sitting by the water. It looked like a Shirshu, but hes never seen one before. And on top of the Shirshu was a guy around their age. Mako turned to see Bolin and Pabu stoped playing and were standing beside him. The guy had a bamboo flute in his hands, and he brought it up to his lips. Then a beautiful song started to play. The song enveloped the two brothers and anyone else who was in hearing distance. It reverbrated through the park, making anyother sound seem none existant. Suddenly two long streams of water came out of the river. They swirled around each other, almost dancing, and broke apart. They went over to the shirshu and its rider, and swirled around them. Time froze for a second, and then one one final breath went through the flute. The sound was beautiful, and then the song ended. The water went back to the river, and the Shirshu rider smiled. "It would make it alot less embaressing if you all claped."

There was a huge round of applause from everyone, especially from the brothers. Pabu jumped off of Bolin and ran straight to the Shirshu. The animal swung its head around and snarled at Pabu, making him shriek and run back to Bolin. Bolin was taken by surprise by the sudden ball of fur clinging on to his face. Mako laughed and the rider walked over to them. "Sorry about that, Ying is sensative to new people."

"Who can blame him? Shirshu are blind so its only natural for them to be afraid." Mako said.

"What just because hes blind hes scared?"

"No not like, I just mean that since he cant see-"

"Im blind too and I wasent afraid of freezing your feet to the ground."

"What do you mean my feet arnt..." Mako looked down to see ice on his shoes and water coming from the river. He shot a fire ball at it and brought his fists up to fire bending position. The rider bended two water tentacles ready to fight. "Whats you problem!?" They yelled in union. Bolin ran inbetween them and pushed them apart. "All right all right thats it. Look, mister Shirshu guy, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. My name is Bolin and thats my brother Mako. Whats your name?"

"Hiro."

A few minutes later everyone got situated. The three boys were sitting in a circle, and Pabu rested on Ying's massive head. Hiro and Mako apologized and now the questions turned to the strange blind man. "So Hiro what brings you to Republic city?" Bolin asked. "And can you see in any way? I heard Toph could see with her earth bending." Mako said.

"Well I came to Republic city because I wanted to meet the avatar. I need her help for something and I heard alot of stories in Omashu about her. As for your question Mako, its alittle complicated on how I 'see' my surroundings. You know how there is moisture in the air? Not only that, theres water in all living things, and I use my bending to sense the water everywhere. I can sense you two, the street lamp, even those fish."

Mako and Bolin looked around, unable too see the fish swiming in the river. They both had smiles on their faces. "That is SO cool what am I doing now?" Bolin raised his arms into the air. and Hiro pointed it out easily. As they continued Mako's gaze went over to the animals. Pabu was curled up asleep on Ying's head, and Ying seemed to be asleep aswell. Its hard to tell since he has no eyes. It was peaceful, the night sky, talking to each other, everyone was happy.  
A little later Bolin got up and yawned loudly, saying it was time to go home. Hiro said goodbye and sat next to Ying. "Wait, you dont have anywere to sleep?" Bolin asked.

"I have Ying here, and he is comfier than any bed or pillow."

"So thats a no. Hey, you can stay with me and Mako!" Bolin offered before Mako grabed him by the collar and pulled him aside.

"Are you crazy!" Mako whispered.

"Well I dont see anything wrong with it." Bolin whispered back.

"We cant just let anyone sleep at our place."

"C'mon Mako. He has no were to go."

"Hiro is not a dog Bolin, hes a person."

"Hes a...," Bolin looked away, almost like he was going to be disapointed in himself, "a BLIND person. I dont feel right for him to be out here alone. You know how active the triads have been."

"He said he travels alot I think he can take on some triad punks."

"Mako pleeeeeaaaaase?" Bolin pouted and looked at his brother innocently.

Mako looked at Bolin's face unfazed, but the Pabu-wants-noodles eyes never fail. "Gah, fine he can come. But I doubt anyone is going to let his Shirshu in the arena."

Bolin didnt hear Mako's doubt since he was running to Hiro. Hiro was snuggled up to Ying, he seemed to be asleep already. Bolin stepped near Hiro, and was suddenly face to teeth with Ying. Ying snarled at him until Hiro's annoyed voice came up. "No Ying. We dont kill friends." 'He said that like nobodies buisness!' Mako thought.

"Hey Hiro, Mako said it was ok for you to stay with us."

"Really? Cool welp hop on everyone." Hiro jumped on to Ying and, with one hand, pulled Bolin up.

"Wow your strong." Bolin said.

"Thanks, but compared to my grandma im not that strong. She could beat a whole bar full of guys without spilling her tea."

"Whats your grandma's name?"

"June."

Hiro gave the command and Ying started to run. Pabu scurried to Bolin for safety, and as they passed him, Hiro pulled Mako up on to Ying. Mako yelled directions over Bolin's hollering.

They arrived to the pro-bending arena only to find the doors locked. Mako groaned loudly. "Great, we're locked out and I dont have the key."  
Hiro put his hand in the air to sense the building's height and water bended some water into his hand. "You said you guys live in the attic right?"

"Yah."

"Then hold on tight." The water in Hiro's hand became four blobs that went down to Ying's feet. Each blob enveloped a foot and shifted form, and with the clenching of Hiro's fist they turned into ice claws. Ying wasted no time running towards the building. He jumped up and was running up the side of the wall. Hiro held on to Ying, Bolin held on to Hiro, Mako held onto Bolin, and Pabu latched on to Bolin's face with his claws. In no time flat they were climbing through the window of The brother's apartment. Both Bolin and Mako fell on the ground, Mako was gasping as Bolin pulled Pabu off his face. Hiro laughed his head off, "Bwahahahahhahaha! I swear if I could see you guys better I bet you look hilarious right now!" Hiro made a move to get off of Ying, but sliped and fell on Bolin. He got up and Bolin looked up. His eyes locked with Hiro's and he became quiet. He felt like there was a zing through the air. Bolin began to blush as Hiro got off of him.

"Sorry for that Bolin, I lost my footing."

"Its..o..ok." Bolin stuttered.

Mako stood up and they both helped Bolin to get up. It was decided that Hiro and Ying will sleep in the living room. "As long as nothing disappears." Mako added. "Your trust in me amazing." Hiro teased.  
Later, after he got out of the shower, Bolin went over to check on Hiro. He was curled up like a baby on Ying. the giant Shirshu had its muzzle next to Hiro, and Hiro huged it. Bolin couldnt help but to think,' Awww how cute.' His heart thumped when he saw Hiro smile and laugh lightly. He was like a child enjoying his dreams. "Good night Hiro." Bolin whispered and went to bed. Still thinking about Hiro's smile.

**I promise the next chapters will be alot long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yah y'know when I said I've worked hard on this story? I alreadly went ahead and finshed the first three chapters before I uploaded the first one ^_^ Im hoping to make the chapters longer as I progress, so here you go a longer chapter!**

Bolin was in a deep sleep, dreaming:  
The clouds were lazily drifting in the sky and the wind blew lightly in the forest. Bolin was running through the trees happily. He had Pabu's tail and ears, a common thing in his dreams. He was dashing through the trees until he saw a mountain blocking his path. He stomped and the dream mountain popped out of the ground and he sent it soaring through the sky. Proudly, Bolin marched forth. Suddenly water drenched him from behind, and he saw the water thrower. Hiro, with shirshu ears and tail. Instead of bending the mountain back to crush him, Bolin threw himself into the water benders arms. They spun around for a bit until Hiro put Bolin down. Their eyes locked, Bolin closed his eyes, and leaned in. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing Hiro he saw Ying. Ying opened his mouth, showing a large amount of ridiculously long teeth. As they chomped down Bolin woke up startled.  
He shook his head and looked around his room to see only Pabu there with him. He sighed and jumped out of his bed stretching. He made a big yawn, waking up Pabu, and grabed him. The fire ferret lazily climbed on top of his head and curled up once more. "C'mon Pabu its breakfest time." Bolin poked Pabu abit. He opened his door to see Mako waiting, and he did not look happy at all. Bolin smiled, "Hey bro, whats up?" Mako pointed down the hall to the living room. Bolin didnt question him and followed his finger, what he saw made his jaw fall.

"How did this ice get here?" Bolin managed to ask.

There was ice covering all the furniture and walls. It was at least a few inches thick until it got to Hiro. The ice was a light sheet, encasing Hiro and Ying, who were sleeping like babies. Their breath was clearly visible, and the icy air seemed to accumalate around Hiro especially. Bolin didnt know what the think, but Mako sure did. "Do something about it Bolin."

"What! Why do I have to do it, YOUR the firebender." Bolin wined.

"YOUR the one who invited him, and now all of our stuff is frozen solid."

"Fine, I'll fix it." Bolin pouted. He took a step forward and felt the sharp cold come up his body. He looked at Mako, but his brother simply gestured him forward. Bolin took another step, this time prepared, and slowly got to the couch. The couch was now a block of ice. Bolin shivered, his face turned rosey red from the cold. As he made another slow step on the ice covered floor Pabu's tail went over his face. Before Bolin could get it out the way, his foot sliped and he held on to the couch so his face wont meet with the ground. He noticed Pabu safely jumping over to Mako. Bolin sucked up all his willpower and jumped over the couch. Bad move. Bolin lost his footing and fell right on top of Hiro and the ever so loving Ying. Both of them woke up and Ying's tongue suddenly shot out, hitting Bolin. Bolin felt the poison stun him and became limp on Hiro. Then Hiro clapped his hands together and all the ice flew to Bolin. He was frozen solid in ice, cant move a muscle because of the poison, and all the while he only had on his under shirt and boxers. It was at this time that the spirits decided to do something about this dire situation.

"Hey guys! Whos up for some trai-" Korra walked in.

Korra stood silent with the scene before her. As for Bolin, still frozen, was thinking one thing. 'Spirits, why must you test me?'  
_

"Well its nice to meet you Hiro." Korra finally said to Hiro. After they thawed out Bolin and the living room, and waited for the poison to wear off, Mako explained why Hiro was there. They all sat in different parts of the room; Mako and Korra sat on the couch, the animals on the ground, and Bolin sat next the Hiro, next to the window, with a blanket wraped around him. Bolin didnt know why he sat next to Hiro, there was clearly space left to sit on the couch with his brother. For warmth? Nah, Mako is always giving off heat since hes a firebender. He didnt think much of it since he was still feeling the after affects of the poison. Hiro cleared his throught and became serious. "Avatar Korra, I've come all the way from the kingdom of Omashu for your help on a mission I was given, but I need alot of muscle power to complete it."

"Well sure, I have loads of muscle power to help, but whats the mission your talking about?" Korra asked.

"My mission...is to take out the leaders of the three triads." Hiro said, making the room silent. Bolin became worried all of a sudden.

"The triad leaders? But they are some of the strongest benders around. Not only that each have an army with them that will kill on command. You cant just go and...take them out like nothing." Bolin was surprised by how worried he suddenly became. But it bothered him to see Hiro's smile disappear so quickly.

Mako coughed, "The triads ARE more active then usual, but to take out the leaders is a whole nother story. I heard that Lightning Bolt Zolt's son took over, and that hes more power hungry than his dad. How are you going to just 'take him out'?"

"Because he'll have me around to help!" Korra jumped up. "Its my job as avatar to deal with those who want to hurt inoccent people. And I think its about time the triads understood that. Im in." Korra held her hand out. Hiro got up, leaving Bolin, and put his hand on top of hers. "Thanks Korra." He said.

"You guys have a death wish... uh im in too. Someone has to make sure you two dont end up dead." Mako put a hand in.

Everyone, except Hiro(who was probably turning his senses to him), looked at Bolin. He felt conflicted; ethier he went and risked his life against the triads. Or sit back and watch everyone else risk their lives. He became scared when he thought of them being left dead in an ally. Hiro's voice broke his train of thought. "C'mon Bolin. I need a good earthbender to help, and who better than you?" Bolin smiled and went over to put his hand with everyone elses. Hiro turned to him and smiled. "Alright alright, but only because I dont want to be left out."

They all threw their hands in the air until Mako looked shocked. "Wait what about Asami, we cant just leave her out of this."

Korra smiled."Dont worry, Asami told me to tell you guys that she had to go on a trip to a family reunion. She said it was family members only, so she couldnt take us with her. Thats one of the reasons I came to visit you guys."

The joyful mood was restored and everyone cheered team avatar. And a group hug ensued, Bolin accidentaly rubbed his face against Hiro's in the process. Hiro felt like static went through him as their cheeks met and he started to blush.  
_

The group made their way to the park on a very tired Ying. Hiro was the first to jump off and began to dig through the pack tied to the shirshu. By the time everyone was off he exclaimed "Found it!"

"Found what?" Mako asked.

"I found my flute, y'know the one from last night." Hiro waved the bamboo flute and sat on the grass.

"I thought we were going to go beat up some dirtbags." Korra said pounding her fists together.

"Just listen." Hiro said.

He took a deep breath and began playing his flute. It was the same beautiful song from before, but it sounded more vibrant than before. Like the night before Hiro only did it to pass the time, but now he was doing his best. The music played and spread to all the people in the park. Bolin watched Hiro's hands closely as water began to bend around him. Hiro's arms and hands were moving in a way that made it look like he was guiding the water with his flute. Korra had a surprised look on her face seeing this, but she still didnt speak.

As the song came to an end Hiro's eyes flew open suddenly and the water ring around him turned into ice. A blast of fire came from the bridge, shattering it. On the bridge was a man holding a ball of fire. Three more firebending men came and did the same thing. Hiro droped his flute, threw his arm in the air, and sent a water whip towards them. They all dodged and began their assault. Mako send several fire blasts their way. Bolin bended a wall out of the ground to stop the enemies attack. Korra formed an air scooter and made her way towards the firebenders. She whiped up a powerful blast of wind, sending one of them flying into the water. Water that quicky turned into ice by Hiro.  
The last three tried to surround Korra, but an earth disk, fire ball, and water whip broke them apart. Korra smiled back at her friends and gave a thumbs up. Hiro responded by surrounding his arms with water and rushing past her. His arms were now two water tentacles, that he used as he went on the offense. Hiro sent his water tentacles towards two of the men, grabbing, and freezing them together. The third firebender appeared behind him ready to strike, but found out that he couldnt move thanks to Ying hitting him with his toungue. Paralyzing him. Once he fell Bolin bended the rock around the man, cuffing his arms and legs to the ground. Korra cheered and Mako patted Bolin on the back. "Nice work Bo." He congratulated.

Bolin suspected Hiro to cheer, but instead he walked over to the man he froze in the river, grabed him by the neck, and pulled him out of the ice. "Who are you and what triad do you belong to?" He questioned.

"I aint telling you nothing! The Agni Kai triad will never be beaten." The man said.

"So your from the Agni Kai? Good, now were is your HQ?"

"I aint telling you shit!" The man spat in Hiro's face.

Hiro threw him into the water and held him under until he nearly drowned. Hiro pulled him out and threw the nearly drowned man aside like a rag doll. "Woah, ok Hiro thats going too far." Mako stood infront of him.

"No, killing him will be too far. Now get out of my way Mako."

"Stop it you two, look we should get out of here before the police get here." Korra suggested.

"Yah guys break it up." Bolin added.

Hiro growled and walked to Ying. "We cant ride on Ying anymore. Hes tired and trust me you dont want to deal with an exauhsted shirshu." Mako knew that Hiro was talking to him mostly." We have to proceed on foot."

"You have any idea were we're 'proceeding' to?" Mako asked.

"I got some intel that the Agni Kai are having a meeting tomorrow night. Only firebenders allowed. Thats why I needed Korra's help."

"You want me to pretend to be a triad member?"

"And I need you to help me fake fire bend so I can get in aswell."

"Woah woah woah, so why did you bring Bolin along if you only needed firebenders?" Mako asked.

"Who said I didnt need Bolin? I dont need YOU here Mako so shut up or im going to-"

"Going to what BLIND man."

Hiro yelled. "Thats it! I dont care if your Bolin's brother im going to enjoy putting you in a casket!"

"Just try!" Mako ran forward and fire punched Hiro in the stomach. Hiro threw his hands in the air and a dozen arms of water came from the river. He raised them into the air and brought them down. They turned into ice spears as they came closer to the ground. Mako punched the air and a flamethrower came out. Five of the spears melted and Mako dodged the rest. He jumped from side to side like in his pro-bending matches and shot another flamethrower. This time at Hiro. Hiro melted the ice spears and brought the water in for a shield. The elements collided making alot of steam. Neither bender wasted anytime. Mako jumped into the mist and Hiro got himself ready. Hiro was confused with all the water suddenly in the air before him. His senses were at their peak and he felt some of the mist become heated by fire, Mako. Mako bursted out of the mist as suspected and Hiro made his move. Mako knew the perfect way to break through and scorch Hiro.

"STOP!"

Two boulders smashed into them. When they fell on the ground the earth rumbled and they were cuffed to the ground like the triad member. The cuffs came out of the ground and came together. So their hands were linked together and their feet were linked together. "Let me go Korra." They yelled in sinc. "It wasent me." Korra said.

"I did it."

Mako looked up and Hiro listened to the voice. Both were shocked. It was none other than Bolin.

**So how was the fighting scene good? No? Please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I dont care if your the avatar or not, you and your little group cant go around destroying public property."

"I know Lin, but technically its my job as the avatar to do whats right."

"And destroying central park was the right thing to do?"

"We didnt destroy it, we just had a fight. Besides we caught four triad members and your cops didnt have to do anything except take them away. So can you just kindly let Mako and Hiro go-"

"DONT THINK YOU FOUR ARE OFF THE HOOK! The shirshu paralyzed five of my cops..."

Bolin listened to Lin and Korra arguing all the way from the waiting room. He had his head hung low and Pabu looking up at him. The fire ferret licked Bolins cheek, trying to cheer him up. Bolin smiled and nudged Pabu. He was worried not because his brother and Hiro were in jail, but because he basicly put them there.' Why did I stop them? Because I didnt want them to kill each other. They looked like they were really going to hurt each other. How could Mako just punch Hiro, and what IS Hiro? He took the fire punch(not pokemon related) like it didnt even hurt. Why didnt Korra do anything?' The questions swirled in his mind with one big one in the middle of it. 'Why did Hiro even care if Makos my brother?' Bolin thought on this question so much that his head hurted. He didnt even notice Korra walk up to him.

"Woah Bolin are you thinking? Thats rare of you." She smirked.

"Hey what does that mean?" Bolin pouted.

"Nooooothing." Korra smiled.

The room became quiet for a moment. Korra sighed and sat next to Bolin. She put an arm on his back. "Bolin dont worry, Mako and Hiro are just fine. Lin is going to let them go for taking in those triad members." Bolin sighed with relieve hearing this news. Korra smiled and put her hands on her cheeks. "And I know how you get when Mako isnt around. You probably miss Hiro like crazy huh?" She made kissing sounds and Bolin jumped to his feet. "What do you mean by that I dont like Hiro that way!"

"Say that to the way you walked closely by his side when ever since we left your place. Or to how when he played his flute you looked like you fell in-"

"I AM NOT!" Bolin yelled childishly.

Korra laughed loudly and waved her hand at Bolin. "Just kidding Bolin cant I play with you sometimes jeez."

Bolin sat back down and there was silence for several minutes. "Or how you cuddled up against him to get warm. You two looked so cute with his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You got warmed up right away didnt you?"

"KORRA!"

Korra laughed again and Bolin started to blush. Despite Korras teasing Bolin was happy to have something to laugh about. After the caught their breaths Bolin remembered one of his questions and looked at Korra. "Hey Korra I was just wondering something. How come when Mako and Hiro started fighting you didnt do anything to stop them. They were going to obviously going to seriously hurt each other and you just watched. Out of everyone I would have expected you to do something since you and Mako are going out." Korra thought it over for a second and took a deep breath. "Oh, well you see I was going to sink them into the ground when Mako punched Hiro, but Hiro took that punch like a champ! I thought if Hiro can handle a fire punch(NOT POKEMAN RELATED) like that than whats the harm in letting boys be boys. Besides, I know Mako and he would never seriously hurt anyone on purpose. You were the one who surprised me Mr. earth cuffs. I didnt expect you of all people to step in like how you did."  
Bolin looked up at the celing and smacked his lips. "When do Mako and Hiro get out?"  
"Soon."  
"Want to play Pabu toss?"  
"Sure."  
"Pabu c'mon boy." Bolin chattered his teeth and Pabu stood on his hand. Bolin went across the room beside the hallway door and lightly threw Pabu. The fire ferret jumped out of his hand and fell into Korra's.  
_

Hiro sat in his cell quietly and thanks to his dark cloths he blended into the shadows. It didnt matter to Hiro that he was in a dark cold cell, he cant really see any of it anyways. His water bending vision can make what he sees very different to what they are. For example, right now Hiro saw sweat and possible tear stains on the floor. He can already get a good look of the square room thanks to the condensation. He can see pretty much everything when the air is normal, but in a dry place like this he has to rely on what ever water he can find just lying around. Hiro bended the water and made it all turn into mist, that way he can get an even better look on things. 'Man this sucks.' Hiro thought. 'My mom is an earthbender and my dad is a nonebender, I just had to get water bending. If I could have earthbending than I could see like Toph. And probably relate to Bolin aswell.' He shook his head and curled into a ball. 'Why would I want to relate to Bolin? Its not like I like him or anything.' He suddenly remembered what he said before he started fighting Mako;'I dont care if your Bolin's brother' Dang. I cant belive I said that.'

The more Hiro thought about it the more his mind wondered. He thought about his task, how Ying must be having a field day with the cops by now, and how much his stomach hurted by being punched by Mako. No matter how much he tried to heal himself its just a form of water bending he has never perfected. He was able to get the burning down, but it still hurted. Hiro ignored the fact that he must have a fist shaped burn mark on his stomach and went back to thinking about why he was there. A merecenary and assasin is what he is. Hiro has killed before, but he didnt kill innocent people. 'Feelings must come with the bending.' Hiro thought, reffering to when he was a child. No Hiro only went after those he knew for a fact opressed people. So what if he made afew yuan while doing it? It never struck him as a bad thing since its the family buisness and all. But he promised himself not to let anyone know, because then they will think he is a true monster. This made Hiro's river of thought go to Bolin. How Bolin must look is what Hiro thinks about the most. 'He must have chubby cheeks, his hair might be black, I hope he isnt all monster buff like some earthbenders. Naw I see the blood in him, he isnt over buff, hes perfect.' Hiro replayed that thought over and over again. 'Hes pefect. Hes perfect. Bolin is pefect.'

"Damn...I DO like him."

Not a minute after he said that the door opened and he was rushed out by Lin Beifong. "You and Korra better stay out of trouble. That goes for you to." Lin said angerily. Hiro felt Mako standing next to her.  
"Hey Hiro."

"Hey dipshi- I mean Mako." Hiro smiled.

"OUT." Lin yelled. She walked briskly down the opposite way and dissapeared around the corner.

"Look Hiro im not trying to start a fight with you." Mako tried.

"Then why did you say it?" Hiro clenched his fist.

"Say what?"

"Blind man. Its not like you whispered it."

"Oh...right. I dont know I was mad but-uh look im sorry if I offended you. Its just i've been looking after Bolin all my life and I dont want him risking his neck out for-"

"A stranger?"

"Yes, look we have a history with the triads and I just dont want my little brother hurt."

"Mako I can asure you, the thought of Bolin getting hurt has crossed my mind. And im going to make sure he dosent get a scratch on him. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if he got hurt. I swear to the moon spirit that Bolin will be safe as we take out the triad bosses." Hiro put a hand over his chest to prove his promise.

Mako was surprised to see Hiro take it so seriously. Maybe Bolin will be safe? "Right now that thats settled lets go regroup and start planning." Mako lead Hiro to the hallway door. Wanting to be a good person Mako opened the door for Hiro. He didnt expect for Bolin to fall through the door and land on the blind man. Hiro felt the sudden tackle and hissed with pain as Bolin collided with his burn. He fell on his back and moan out of pain as Bolin's weight pressed down on him. Bolin got on his hands and knees to see Hiro below him. For a second it reminded Bolin of when Hiro fell on him in the same position. Korra gasped behind them and Bolin stumbled to get off. Mako helped him up and Hiro got on his feet holding his stomach. Korra had a hand over her mouth, blood coming out of her nose.  
_

"Ok so is everyone on the same page?" Mako asked the group.  
They all said yes as the afternoon sun disapeared. They all, including a tired of cop paralyzing Ying, cheered and punched the air. Mako put his arm around Korra and smiled. "Ok so we all meet up at the park tomorrow morning. Me and Korra are off for date night." He nuzzled Korra and she did the same. After they walked away and out of sight Bolin tapped his foot. "Sooooo, what do you want to do Hiro? We got the rest of the night to ourselves."

"I dont know Bo its not like I can go sight seeing." Hiro Pointed at his eyes in a goofy manner that made Bolin laugh.

"Ok ok thats true. But I know this great place that has some awsome water tribe noodles. We can go get some."

"I'd love to but Ying tends to get alittle... excited when he sees food. Especially noodles he goes nuts over them."

Bolin frowned and scratched his head. "Uhhh, geez there isnt that many places we can go other than home."

A moment passed and Hiro was sure he could hear the wheels in Bolin's head turning.'Best not let the wheels overload.' Hiro thought. "We could take a stroll around town."

"Really? I thought you didnt want to go sight seeing."

"Its not sight seeing. Its just walking around aimlessly."

"You must do that alot." Bolin laughed lightly at his joke. He stoped quickly when he realized what he just said. Looking at Hiro, Bolin expected him to be furious, but instead he broke out into a laughing fit. When he caught his breath he faced Bolin's direction. "Guess I do that alot huh? Lets go, blind man needs someone to guide him dosent he?"  
The two, followed by Ying, walked through the streets and past the closed shops. Bolin told jokes and told Hiro how he and Mako grew up on the streets. He also told him that he knew the city streets like the back of his hand. "A good thing to learn when running from angry shop owners." Bolin said. Hiro had a smile on the whole time. He loved hearing Bolins jokes, even if they were a little stale. It didnt even bother him when he made a joke about his blindness. Its just something about being with Bolin like this made him fell..well...happy.  
"So Hiro I told you about my childhood, what about yours? You have to tell that way it could be fair." Bolin crossed his arms. "I mean I would love to hear what brought you to Republic city."

Hiro's smile faded and he was silent. Clenching his fist Hiro didnt say anything. "Whats wrong?" Bolin asked. They unnoticingly walked to the middle of the bridge infront of the air temple island. Hiro went over and looked over the ocean in the way he does. Bolin joined him with Ying decideing to curl up and rest. The moon was nearly full with only a sliver of it missing. The moon gave Hiro more than just power, it was like glasses. It improved his sight so he could get more clarification, but now all he saw was Bolin looking up at him. He sighed. "Well I dont know if you want to hear the story about the blind boy of the northern tribe." Bolin scooted closer to Hiro.  
"Fine then. When I was born and first opened my eyes my parents thought that there was a mistake. Because my eyes were pure white like how they are now. Every doctor in the whole tribe did their best, but not a single one could heal the child who could never see. After ten years of stumbling, being made fun of, and not to mention taking their stupid pity I had enough. I ran to the spirit Oasis and jumped into the water. I sat at the bottom, I could hear the ocean and moon spirits Tui and La swimming around each other. Not even noticing I was there. I remember using what ever breath I had left to yell at them. 'Make me better! Make me better!' When I was close to blacking out I saw Tui swim over to me and I thought I saw a lady. The next thing I know im waking up in my mom's arms infront of the oasis. When I stood up I could sense everything. The ice, the water, the fish. I could feel my surroundings, and then when I focused I bended some of the ice. I could feel the surprise on my parents faces from the cold air on their skin. Four years later I moved out, decided to see the world and carry on the family buisness. And now here I am, a guy who sees through his bending."

There was silence on the bridge. Hiro looked out over the ocean and into the air were he felt the moon was suppose to be. Bolin studied Hiro's face and saw no expression. Bolin broke the silence. "Thats..an amazing story. You were'nt born a bender, the moon spirit gave you the ability to water bend so you could see like how Toph did." Hiro just knodded. "WHat I dont get is why arnt you happy, I mean if I got my bending from a spirit I would be happy all the time!"

"You dont get it Bolin! After I could waterbend my dad put me through training. Everyday for every hour I had to perfect my sensing ability so I could dodge the shirshu darts dad would fire at me. If I didnt I would be paralyzed for hours and go without dinner. And when I could finally dodge over twenty darts being shot at me at the same time I had to do every waterbending move ever known. Northern, southern, even foggy swamp style. If I didnt do a move right it ment I would have to spend a day out in the freezing blizzard. My dad turned me into his perfect little soldier by the time I was fourteen. I wouldnt have had to go through four years of that torture if the spirits just healed my eyes. I didnt ask to be a bender all I wanted was the ability to see. Two years later, after going through all that, I can even see what color my skin is." Hiro slammed his fist on rail. Bolin put a hand on it to calm Hiro down. He noticed the water below them become rapid and choppy. Once the water became still Bolin looked for the right words to say, but what could he say to that?  
He spoke. "Well then I'll tell you what color you are. You have light skin like mine, you are wearing black cloths that make it hard to see you at night, Your hair is jet black, but because its night I cant really see it. Your a little taller than me, your eyes are pure white like you said, and you have two cute dimples that appear when you smile." Bolin put a warm hand on Hiro's cheek and turned his head towards him. Hiro ran his knuckles along Bolin's cheek and smiled. "There they are." Bolin said. Something overcame them and made them lean in, close their eyes, and put their lips together.

And there they kissed, on the bridge, in front of the waxing gibbous moon.

**Gaaaaaaaaahhhh please tell me how I did. I fell like I messed up the kiss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pushing aside all of the kiss'n giggles its fight time! This chapter is rated T-M for certain reasons. Before you read this I want to go on record and say that im planning on stretching this series as much as possible. So enjoy, review, and look out for more :D**

Bolin crawled out of bed more refreshed than ever before. Pabu was probably sleeping in Mako's room since he wasent back yet. As he made his way down the hall and saw the ice covered living room Bolin remembered what happened last night. 'I kissed him! I kissed Hiro! I kissed a guy!' He blushed at the thought of kissing Hiro. Bolin peeked his head around the corner and saw Hiro surrounded by ice. 'Must be from sleeping in the cold all those times.' Bolin made his way ever so carefully across the living room and to the stove. He turned it on and decided to make some pancakes. As Bolin flipped and prepared three pancakes the ice began to melt. The water rose into the air and out the window, signaling Hiro was awake. Ying yawned, showing his rows of dagger-like teeth. Bolin shivered at the thought of being bit by Ying. Hiro opened his pearl white eyes and took a deep breath of air.  
"Pancakes? Wow Bolin I didnt know you can cook." He said/yawned.  
Bolin looked over his shoulder and gave a little smile."Theres alot about me you dont know."

They sat an ate together on the couch. Bolin made several pancakes for the animals so they wont starve, but seeing at how much Hiro was eating he should have made more for themselves. "Wow Hiro you can sure put it away. I feel bad for the reasteraunts that have you for a customer."

"You should, one time when I went into this cafe at Omashu and got kicked out because I ate all the dumplings they had." Hiro continued his stories as Bolin watched his lips intently. He watched as Hiro smacked and licked them as he ate. It made Bolin want to press his own lips against them and explore the contents of what lies past them. 'This is torture. Why did I kiss him?' Bolin thought as he saw Hiro lick a piece of pancake off his top lip. Unaware that he was stareing, Hiro continued eating without thinking about the effect it had on his 'friend'. It wasent until he finished eating did Hiro notice something was off. "Wheres Mako? I thought he would be back by now." Bolin snapped out of his trance and blushed. "Uuhh, Mako dosent come home on date nights. He stays with Korra at the air temple." Bolin could only daydream about the thing those two could be doing.

"So they basicly...wow and they have date night once a week right?" Hiro asked.

"Twice a week actually. Every monday and friday."

"Remind me to ask where they get the energy. My best guess is we're going to see Korra limping and Mako exauhsted when we meet up later."

'Oh no we were suppose to meet up!' Bolin jumped off the couch and ran to his room to get ready.

Later at the park they arrived via Ying to see Korra and Mako on Naga. After a quick exchange of hellos and greeting they discusses the plan. Mako took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it on the park bench. It had a square in the middle to represent the Agni kai's HQ. To the south where the entrance is was a water and fire symbol. "This is me and Hiro. We are going to go into the building through the front doors. Hiro you got the blast powder?" Hiro took out a sack of black powder. "Good, im going to ignite it when you 'firebend' and get you in. To the north of the building, the back of it Hiro, will be Bolin. After we get in we have a two minute time limit to get ready for the earthquake Bolin is going to make. In the middle of the confusion me and Hiro will go up to the third floor. Thats where their boss should be. We are going to lead him up to the roof where Korra will just happen to be. We trap him and Hiro makes the final blow.  
Meanwhile Bolin is going to do some crowd control and make sure none of the triad members escape, and one more thing." Mako looked at his brother. "I know it dosent seem like it Bolin but you got the most important job. Since your gonna be rocking the whole place its up to you to keep the building stable. Remember, all we want is the leader. We dont want it to go on record that team avatar killed a bunch of innocent people."

"Innocent? These are triad people they bully others to get what they want." Korra butted in.

"Me and Bolin were in a triad once remember? These people just got unlucky and need to learn their lesson. Thats why Bolin is trapping them, so once the cops come their going to realize their mistakes." Mako sighed and looked at the plans he made. "Or atleast some of them will. Anyways Ying and Nagga are going to be outside with Bolin for when we make our get away. And before we go I think its important that we stick to our elements."

Before Korra could ask Hiro explained. "He means that we must stick to our elements way of life. Like for water bending, its mostly calm and being level headed. Earth bending is to be strong and stubborn. Fire bending is to be courageous and powerful."

"And air bending is to be peaceful and avoide conflict." Korra added.

"So we each stick to our respected element and this is going to be a piece of cake!" Bolin said. They brought their hands in and threw them into the air and cheered; Team Avatar! Bolin jumped onto Naga's back and notice Korra limping to him. He cast his gaze over to Hiro and Mako, who were on Ying, and noticed that Mako had bags under his eyes. 'I wonder if Hiro got a predicting the future ability from the moon spirit aswell.' He thought and helped Korra on.

Hiro and Mako walked quietly to the front door of the Agni Kai's HQ. It looked like just another building you would see any where in the city, but it couldnt be more obvious to Hiro or Mako. There were two big buff guys at the entrance and only shady firebending people were allowed inside. Mako had on a bright red vest, black shirt, normal brown pants, brown hat, and his scarf wrapped around his waste like a belt.  
Hiro, after alot of arguing, wore a orange mask, red jacket, black pants, and orange gloves. Not that it mattered to Hiro how he looked, he just hated Mako tearing his cloths off and forcing him to wear these. 'I just wonder how bad it if for Korra' Hiro shivered at the thought.

They now stood infront of the thugs guarding the door. The bald one growled at them. "What do you brats want?" Mako cleared his throught." We're new to the triad and a friend of ours told us to come."

The man with a scar across his face took out a sheet of paper. "Name?"

"Im Wolf and my frind here is Psycho." Mako said.

"Not on the list get outta here." The scar man spat at Mako's feet.

"But we were told to come." Mako insisted.

"How bout this. If you can firebend and pin me down you can get in." Bald man ignited a fire ball in his hand.

Mako and Hiro got into position. Hiro infront of Mako, holding the blast powder behind his back. Mako quickly sent a flame to it and Hiro threw his hand into the air. The powder exploded, making it look like real fire bending. Mako made a simple fire ball in his hand to prove himself. "Now pin me pip squeak, or your mute friend over ther can do it for you." The bald man taunted. Without hesitation Mako stepped back and Hiro walked to the man. "Oh no this kids gonna hurt me!" The man shrieked sarcasticly. Hiro pulled his fist back and punched him in the stomach at full power. The man doubled over and fell to the ground. The scar man opened the door for them as if he didnt care for his companion. Iside the boys quickly made their way to the table closest to the stairs. THere was tables and chair everywere, like this place use to be a reasturaunt. But now it was used for selfish purposes.  
Mako looked at the clock and leaned over to Hiro and whispered "Get ready."  
Hiro already had a good feeling on the water flowing through the building through pipes. He pulled some out of the pipes but kept it inside the wall incase he needed it. And as everyone got quiet there was a low rumbling coming from the ground. Hiro smiled under his mask. 'C'mon Bolin I know you can do it.'

In an allyway behind the building Bolin started moving the ground under the building. He took a strong stance and tucked his arms into his sides. "Ok time to get serious. Earthquake without destroying the place. Thanks alot Mako." Bolin muttered. His rose his foot high in the air and brought it down quickly. The ground under the building started to shake. He repeated this several times, hopping from one foot to the other. Despite the good results Bolin was holding back so he knows the building wont topple over. But he didnt hear anyone evacuating. 'Damn it no one is careing! _Strong and stubbon _like a real earth bender.' Bolin stomped one more time but no one screamed to get out. It felt like they were all mocking him for not getting scared. ' Im suppose to trap you the least you can do is try to run!' Bolin's face became red and he rose a fist in the air. "Take this Agni Kai!" Bolin punched the ground and a huge quake hit the building. THe whole thing shook from side to side and a hole opened up under the main floor. Bolin made a rock wall infront of the place so no one could leave, and he bended the stone in the walls to stay still. The building started to lean towards him, but Bolin shot up two earth pillars to keep it from falling. With all his power Bolin kept the structure up by bending the stone in it. Sweat formed on Bolin's body as he sent a pillar up and steadied the HQ. "Hurry up." Bolin whispered. "HURRY IT UP!" He yelled.

'I hear you bro,' Mako thought,'but you couldnt have made it any harder.'  
Mako and Hiro ran up the sencond flight of stairs to the third floor. The whole building was chaos as everyone ran downstairs to get out, not that they can. everything was shaking and if it wasent for the earth pillars Bolin set up they would all be buried under rubble. Mako pulled Hiro up the cumbling stairs and doged all the debris falling on them. "Mako there are people down the hall to the left." Hiro yelled once they were up the stairs. Mako grunted and followed his directions, sure enough, once he opened the door there was three people in it. The two guards from before and a well dressed man behind them. "Sir we have to get you out of here." Mako said as calmly as he could. The man laughed and dusted himself off. "Do you think im stupid? I am Azuko I run this place! I had my spies overhear the plans you made in the park. The avatar is having her own fight at the moment, but you shouldnt worry." He blasted a fire ball that barely missed Mako's head. "Because you got three problems of your own. Attack!" He yelled and his guards got ready to fight. "I wouldnt do that if I were you." Hiro said and put his arms forward. A rumble went through the walls and water bursted out of them. But the fight was only starting. _'Courageous and powerful_. Nothing is going to stop me.' Mako thought to himself as he ducked to dodge a fire blast.

"Whoops missed me." Korra taunted. She dodged a man from tackling her. The other four men tried to grab her at the same time, but she jumped swiftly out of the way. She spun and ducked as they continued to attack. All their attacks narrowly missed, but Korra stayed focused. She whiped around and sent an air slash towards two of her attackers. Korra made an air scooter and got out of the way of an oncoming fire blast. Three men brought their arms together and made one big flamethrower. Korra stood her ground and spun around making a twister. The fire followed and shot into the air. There was an opening to hit all the men at once, but Korra just ran ahead and jumped over their heads. All three took a shot, but instead of Korra they hit their own commrads. The two got scorched and fell to the ground unconcious. Korra took a deep breath and ran inbetween two of the men. They blasted themselves trying to hit her. _'Peaceful and avoide conflict_, because these idiots are going to beat themselves up!' Korra did another air slash to cause one of the last two men to fall.

"Spirits you got to be shitting me right now." Hiro muttered and fired an ice spear. It missed the bald man and shattered behind him. Mako had the other man occupied but Hiro on the other hand had two closeing in on him. Bald man made a fire arch and Azuko sprinted forward with two fire blades. Hiro made a water shield to keep the arch at bay and made two water whips to counter Azuko's fire blade attack. Feeling overwhelmed with all the fire making his vision blurry, Hiro made all the water in the room surround come to him. Hiro now had water covering every inch of his body. He turned his fist into an ice block and smashed it over Bald man's head. He wobbled, but still standing. Hiro turned the water on his back into ice so he could withstand the fire kick Azuko delivered. _'Calm and level headed_. im definatly not a waterbender.' Hiro though and shot several ice spears at Azuko. He hopped out of the way before they hit their target.

"Stay still damn it!" He wrapped Bald man with water and squeezed him with it. Turning it into ice Hiro felt his stomach get fire punched. Azuko smirked and kicked Hiro aside like a rag doll. Hiro collided with the wall and made a crack in it. 'If this goes on then we're dead.' Hiro thought. His mask was now on the ground, reavealing the blood on his lip. He coughed up some blood and remembered something as it flowed down his cheek. 'Blood has water in it. I have to try or else.' The building shook dangerously and Hiro stood up. The world went silent, it was just Hiro and Azuko. He opened his hands and pointed them at the triad leader. Hiro took a deep breath and foucused on the blood he sees in Azuko. And then he felt it. He could control the blood.

"Wait what the hell?" Azuko cursed.  
He couldnt move his arm. He tried but instead he felt a horrible pain, like his body was being torn apart. Both of his guards and Mako looked at him. Azuko floated in the air feeling imense pain. And Hiro was holding his hands towards him as if...he was blood bending him. The fighting stoped, Mako couldnt belive his eyes. It was broad day light and Hiro could bloodbend, how? The same question ran through Hiro's head as he controled the blood flow in Azuko. It felt amazing, bending the blood of a living thing, but frightenning aswell. "Azuko, leader of the Agni Kai. I commend you to death for your actions." Hiro said. He closed his fists and saw all the blood rush towards Azuko's heart, and he stoped moving. Mako saw the blood well up under Azuko's skin, Azuko stoped moving and fell to the ground. Blood trickling out of his chest. His heart was exploded by the rush of blood.

"H-Hiro your a-a blood bender." Mako stuttered. His gaze seemed to penatrate deep into Hiro. And he sure felt it. Hiro silently and quickly encased Scar man in ice. Mako's gaze didnt change. "Stop it Mako. It was ethier us or them-" Hiro was cut off by the building tipping over. "Lets go." He said. Mako didnt object and they ran up the third and final flight of stairs. When they got up they saw Korra standing in the middle of a bunch of beaten up men. She turned to them and smiled. "What are you waiting for lets get out of here." Korra took a running start and sprinted to them. Taking them into her arms, Korra blased fire from her feet. She flew down the back of the building, dodgeing the earth pillars Bolin made. She waved her feet and kicked the air. four rock walls shot of of the ground, encaseing the building but keeping it from falling. Korra landed quickly, droped Hiro and Mako, and waved at Bolin to stop. Bolin ran to the three of them sweaty and tired from bending the three-story building. He gave everyone a great big bear hug.

"Im so glad everyones ok." He sighed. "Yah...great." Mako stared at Hiro.  
"Good. Now I can...rest." Bolin fell to his knees and Hiro went over to him. Bolin opened his eyes and smiled. "Guess im more tired than I thought." His gaze began to drift. Hiro took him into his arms and shook him. "No no Bolin stay with me." Hiro saw the blood in Bolin get slower like he was going to sleep. "Hi..ro." Bolin whispered and put a hand on the back of his friends head. He pushed it towards him and brought their lips together. Hiro was surprised but didnt resist. Korra and Mako watched in awe as they kissed. They broke apart and Bolin slumped in Hiro's arms.

Hiro got a better hold on Bolin and picked him up." We need to take him to a doctor." He said and whistled. Ying and Naga appeared from down the ally and quickly got the tired humans on their backs. They ran, leaving the earth-encased building to the police. Korra lead them to the closest hospital and quickly got their injured friend checked in. The nurses imediatly took Bolin into their care, leaving the three in the waiting room. No one spoke as the time went by. They were too worred about Bolin, and Hiro didnt move at all. He had his eyes closed and his hands gripping his stomach. "Hiro?" Korra touched Hiro, causing him to fall on the ground. Mako bent over him and put a hand on his stomach. "He got fire punched and kicked in the stomach really hard. Get a nurse quick."

Korra called for help down the hall and four nurses came with a stretcher. They took Hiro away. As they put him on a hospital bed and started removing his shirt Hiro whispered. "Bolin."

**So how'd I do? If you were wondering why Bolin fainted its because I thought since he usually only earth bends at pro-bending matches. And he had to keep a three story building from both caving in and toppling over. Not to mention said building having over a hundred people, his brother, the avatar, and Hiro. I dont speak for earthbenders but that must take alot out of you!**

**Anyone else who likes serious Bolin say hear hear!**


End file.
